


The Aphrodite Cabin Represents

by flippednique



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Interview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, why, whywhywhy was this happening again?</p><p>Oh right, the little cretins who will not be named (but whose names possibly rhymed with mercy and mason) had corralled his little sister in persuading him into going through with this embarrassment because the 'children of the big three have to stick together, Nico' and 'you can totally face this cause you're strong Nico', well screw friendship! Screw camaraderie! He was dragging those two to Tartarus himself!</p><p>"Di Angelo it's just an interview, chill!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aphrodite Cabin Represents

Nico felt his heart beat so fast in his chest he was sure it was about to jump out of it. Which was a bad thing, considering he needed his heart. Or did he? As a child of Hades, was it possible that he... okay, psh, stupid question. Well one is allowed to ask stupid questions when one is close to myocardial infractions (dammit he was using medical jargon). Like Nico, who was so close to having a panic attack.

"Nico?"

Why, why, whywhywhy was this happening again?

"Nico..."

Oh right, the little cretins who will not be named (but whose names possibly rhymed with mercy and mason) had corralled his little sister in persuading him into going through with this embarrassment because the 'children of the big three have to stick together, Nico' and 'you can totally face this cause you're strong Nico', well screw friendship! Screw camaraderie! He was dragging those two to Tartarus himself!

"Di Angelo!"

Nico's head snapped so fast he wasn't sure it was still attached to his neck. He let out, not intentionally, a rather high pitched sound (not a squeak) and gave Will his attention.

The son of Apollo was smiling at him, albeit it was strained. He reached a hand out to smooth back Nico's hair then gave an awkward shrug of his shoulders. "You need to relax..."

"I'm fine!" Nico cut him off.

Will continued to smile in a pained manner. "That's great love, but I kinda need you to ease up on your grip."

Nico blinked, then looked down underneath the table where their hands were intertwined. Both were a shockingly pale shade, which was odd since Will was at least three shades tanner than him. He then remembered that sometimes skin lost color if it didn't get enough oxygen.

Nico quickly let go.

Will gratefully took his hand back and massaged it, urging blood to flow so oxygen could once against spread through his veins. "Thanks. I need this hand to heal people."

A flush creeped up on Nico's cheek and he turned his gaze away. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Will mumbled cheerfully. He kept on with his hand exercises for a full minute before humming and making a pleased noise. Then he reached for Nico's hand and twined their fingers together again, smoothing his thumb over the back of Nico's hand. "Good as new for your squeezing pleasure."

Nico smiled weakly at the attempt to cheer him up, and he even squeezed Will's hand but more softly this time to humor him right back but his nerves were still all over the place. Which was ridiculous! Gods in heaven, earth, and hell! He'd faced monsters and gods and he'd never been this jittery, or jumpy, or nervous!

"We don't really have to do this, you know." Will called out to him softly, trying to keep the panic attack at bay. "They can always get Hazel and Frank to do it. She's a child of Hades too."

Nico almost gave a whimper of hope, because Will was right. He and his so bright mind had stated a fact that the entire world (okay, mostly Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter) knew. Unlike Percy or Jason, Nico wasn't the only living child of Hades. But would he let his little sister suffer this fate?

"No." Nico gave a decisive nod of his head. He swallowed nervously then looked at Will with what he hoped was a brave face. "I can do this."

Will studied him for a moment. "You sure?"

"Positive." Nico promised. He took in deep breaths and realized that maybe he could do this. He would just answer a few questions, no harm in any of that. Yeah. He was in a relatively calmer state of mind when Piper and Drew joined them at the little table in the Hades cabin with pens and paper in hand.

"Hey you two." Piper snapped her fingers and a little cherub popped out of thin air. It watched them with big blue eyes. "You ready for this?"

Nico glanced at Will, not at all surprised to see the blond staring at him, then nodded his head.

Will turned to Piper and smiled, all pearly white teeth gleaming like the sun. "Do your worst."

"Oh we plan to." Drew drawled wickedly. She tore a piece of her paper and flipped her pen in the air.

Piper cut in before she or Will could get into a heated argument. "Let's get the formalities out of the way. On behalf of the Aphrodite Cabin and both Camps we're honored to have Nico di Angelo and William Solace as guests for the now trending Boyfriend Tag Challenge!"

Two groans filled the vicinity of the table.

Will spoke up first, "Can we not use my full name? I never really use it or hear it unless I'm in trouble."

"Easily enough done." Piper promised, giving the cherub a look. It nodded because apparently it was a floating recorded with baby eyes and a big butt. She turned to Nico, "What are you upset about?"

"This whole thing." Nico grumbled, sinking deeper into his seat.

"Backing out di Angelo?" Drew taunted.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it, please."

"Gladly." Piper shuffled her papers. "We've done interviews with Jason Grace and Percy Jackson with their girlfriends, respectively. It's been brought by popular demand that the only other child of the Big Three be also included in this challenge that the Aphrodite Cabin has taken to heart."

Piper went on to explain that they would take out anything that made either Nico or Will uncomfortable, and anything they wished to keep private would be respected.

"You can't pass on every question, though." Drew cut in with a smirk. "I see that look in your eyes, di Angelo. Play nice or this will never end."

Nico resisted the urge to gape at the blond and resolved for crossing harms over his chest and sending Will a look. "I blame you for this."

Will shrugged, grinning bashfully. "I consider it an achievement that people now see how completely harmless you are."

Nico raised an eyebrow with a pointed glare. Harmless. He was Nico di Angelo, Ghost King. Son of Hades. Tamer of Minos. Survivor of Tartarus.

'Will's boyfriend' Will mouthed at him as if sensing his thoughts. There was red on Nico's cheeks again. Dammit.

The exchange between them wasn't completely ignored. Piper glanced up at the cherub to make sure they recorded that before launching into the first question.

"He's sitting in front of the TV, what show is playing?"

There was a beat.

"Do I go first?" Will asked.

Piper chuckled and shrugged. "Let's go with that. You answer first, then Nico gets a turn."

Nico almost visibly deflated in relief because that way he got more time to think of what to say. Also, he'd have some time to get all this tension out. What if he didn't know how to answer the stupid question? Or what if he didn't know the answer to the stupid question? Oh gods, how well did he know Will?

Will's voice cut into his mental panicking. "Charmed."

A confused look settled over Piper's features while Drew almost let out a cackle. "Seriously?! That whole witches, white-lighter, demon show?"

"I like it." Nico huffed quietly.

"It's a great show." Will assured him.

"I could see you watching Charmed."  
Drew chuckled, noting his answer down with a crazy cursive flourish. "What's Solace's favorite TV show?"

Nico wondered what he was worrying about. He hasn't really been listening to the question earlier, but this was easy.

"MasterChef."

Drew noted that down too.

Piper glanced at her notepad. "Next question, 'you're out to eat. What kind of dressing does he get on his salad?"

"Err," Will rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's an odd day when Nico agrees to a salad that isn't made of fruit or candied jellies. Ranch dressing, possibly."

Nico mulled over it as Drew wrote the answer down. Ranch wasn't so bad. It was a little sweet, which he had no problems with. He waited for Drew to finish writing and look at him before he answered. "Will eats vegetables plain as they come. He eats them with Bleu cheese on his 'cheat days' though."

"I just do that maybe once a month." Will promised, his ears red. Crazy Apollo kids. They didn't have to be so health-obsessed all the time.

Piper flipped through her notepad. "What's one food he doesn't like?"

"Mashed potato." Nico blurted out. He was a little embarrassed since it wasn't his turn to speak yet so he waved his hands around awkwardly as he tried to explain. "Will hates mashed potatoes. He can eat them fried, boiled, steamed, microwaved, or baked but never mashed."

"How come?" Piper wondered.

Will was shuddering in his seat. "I just can't stand that consistency. It's like, being a baby again and getting nothing but puréed fruits and mashed vegetables."

"You remember that?" Piper seemed amazed.

Will shrugged, then he went deep in thought for a moment before he turned to Drew. "Nico hates bad Italian food. Like, it has to be authentic or he'll go crazy on you."

There came the warm blush again. Drew cackling like a hyena wasn't helping either. He rushed to explain himself. "If it's supposedly Italian but not made by an Italian, it's not gonna be any good."

"Okay. Question number 3. If he collected anything, what would that be?" Piper asked.

Will blinked. Mulled over the question, then blinked again. He sunk back into his seat. "I'm gonna have to think this one out a bit more. Nico, go first."

Nico didn't take the delay in answering to heart. "He collects pain."

Piper and Drew simultaneously turned confused looks at him. "What?"

"Whenever he heals," Nico explained. "He takes away the pain and into himself. All that energy has to go somewhere. His hands heat up after over-healing. Then he dispels it in water or ice."

"Huh," Piper mumbled. "I didn't know that."

"You children of Apollo are more secretive than I thought." Drew titled her head. "Are we allowed to share this with the general public?"

"I don't really mind." Will waved a careless hand. "Nico collects Mythomagic memorabilia. Figurines and decks."

Drew clicked her tongue. "Everybody knows that though."

Will grinned. "Any other answer would be too personal. Let's stick with that one."

"Okay." Piper looked at her notepad. "What is his favorite sport?"

"Oh, that's easy." Will said. "He likes to play pool."

Piper frowned slightly. "I don't think that's a sport."

"I think sleeping and eating are worse so you'll have to settle for pool." Will teased, he glanced at Nico who was rolling his eyes.

"He likes basketball. I have no idea why, he just runs in the court after an orange ball then runs back to the other side of the court to get said ball in a hoop." Nico huffed testily.

"Ball is life, sometimes." Will chuckled, reaching a hand out to squeeze Nico's under the table. "You should try playing with us sometime."

"And get squished by Percy, Jason, Cecil, or you? I'd like to keep my bones intact, thanks."

"You could always put them back together." Will paused. "Or I could mend them back together. Either way, bone constructing would be easy for either of us."

"Shut up." Was all Nico had to say. He turned sharply to Piper. "Next question, please."

"Uhh," Piper pursed her lips. "Who's his best friend?"

"Jason." Will sighed deeply. "I'm not even gonna think about it. He and Jason are inseparable sometimes."

Nico turned his head away. "It's not like I don't make time for you. I'm with you almost half the day."

"I know that," Will promised. "Sometimes I just wonder if you guys would make a better couple."

"Unlikely," Nico huffed testily. "He wanted to leave me in that jar, remember? I don't think I can handle that low level of trust in a relationship."

"Hey!" Piper cut in, but her lips were struggling to fight against the smile she wanted to put on.

"Sorry, not sorry." Nico crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, umm. His best friend isn't in camp, but his name is Saoirse."

"Oh my gods." Will chuckled. He ran a hand through his curls and a soft glow settled on his cheeks. He turned to Drew, "That's spelled S-A-O-I-R-S-E."

"And pronounced as Sure-sha?" Drew deadpanned. "Is this kid mythical?"

"Nope, he's my golden retriever." Will said. "Best friend a man could ever ask for."

"A dog." Drew huffed. "I should have known."

"Next question." Piper cut in. "What music does he listen to?"

Nico gave an audible sound of frustration. "What music does he not listen to? He sings every chance he can get."

"You like it when I sing." Will teased, his eyebrows wagging. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~ You make me happy, when skies are grey~"

Nico flushed then slapped a hand over Will's mouth. "Stop, stop, stop merde stop."

Will's eyes were laughing at Nico, and Nico was fighting a losing battle to keep his own lips down in a frown.

"Nico," Piper chuckled. "Will still has to answer the question."

Nico relented and pulled his hand back.

"He listens to classics." Will answered once he was free. He spoke slowly as if treading in dangerous waters. "Mozart, Bach. His sister used to want to be an opera singer, that's why."

"Hazel?" Drew asked.

Nico shook his head. "Bianca. She had a lovely singing voice."

The other three exchanged looks. Piper reached out and pat Nico's hand. "I bet you sing just as good."

"Oh he does." Will nodded, breaking the tension. "He just hates to sing. Shame."

"I don't hate singing." Nico mumbled. "I just don't... do it too much."

"We have to get you into the camp fire sing alongs then." Piper said decisively. "What is something he does that you wish he wouldn't?"

Will clapped his hands and Nico sighed heavily as if they'd had this conversation many times before. "He uses his powers too much. One day he's gonna turn into a puddle of darkness and how am I gonna keep him then? Jars aren't an option. He hates being put in jars."

"Enough with the jar jokes!" Nico growled. "And you'd love me even if I were a puddle of darkness so this conversation is pointless."

Will shook his head. "I am not going back to your father with you as a puddle of darkness in a jar, do you hear me? It's bad enough that I glow in the Underworld, I don't think he likes me."

"You've met Hades?" Piper gaped. "How? Why? When?"

"It's not like I had a choice," Will shrugged. "Nico overused his Shadow travel and I didn't know how to make him feel better."

"So you went into the Underworld?" Drew sniffed. "How'd you even get there?"

"He latched onto me when my father summoned me." Nico said. "His being in the Underworld happened on accident. And he does like you, he was just surprised that you glowed."

"I didn't mean to glow!" Will said. "It just happens when I'm emotional!"

"Still, you met Hades." Piper said almost in awe. "I don't think I could ever face Zeus in that setting if ever Jason would want me to. Or Hera."

"Persephone is nice." Will smiled. "She actually loves Hades now, they're happy down there. Oddly enough."

"What about you di Angelo, what's your answer?" Drew cut in.

"He worries too much." Nico said.

"That's only because you worry too little." Will hummed pleasantly. "You should follow doctor's orders so we can keep you safe."

"I am perfectly fine!" Nico cried in exasperation. Then he slapped a hand over his mouth because shit he'd been really loud.

Drew was looking at him like one would at a puppy (or how Will stared at Saoirse). "He's actually a precious cinnamon roll."

"Agreed." Piper giggled. "What is something he could spend hours doing?"

"Hours?" Will rubbed his chin in thought. "He likes long walks, he sometimes spends an entire day touring cities or going along the coastline."

"Will can read and get lost in his books." Nico rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Piper said.

"Oh, I don't mean novels or pocket books. He reads textbooks. Nerd." Nico deadpanned.

"I'm actually gonna be a doctor in the future you know." Will explained gently. "I need all the information I can get."

"You'd make an awesome Doctor, Will." Piper said. The son of Apollo smiled back at her. "For the next question, err."

Drew had an almost wicked grin on her face. "I get to ask this one!"

Nico felt a shiver go down his spine. "I don't think I'm gonna like this."

"Anything that makes Drew happy would scare a normal individual." Will nodded.

"Tough, this was a question to be asked by popular demand alone." Drew smiled sweetly. "How far have you two gone?"

It took Nico a moment to process the question but he jerked back away from Drew and the table so hard he fell off his chair.

His entire body felt like it was on fire and he burrowed his face into his hands. "Who the fuck asked that?"

"Oh Percy, Jason, Hazel, Reyna, just to name a few." Piper sighed. "Sorry about that Nico, I think they just wanna look after you."

"I don't need to be looked after." Nico grumbled. He kicked out and was satisfied when his foot met Will's leg. "Answer the stupid question and make them go away."

Will laughed at him but did as he was told. "Sorry ladies, but that one's a little too personal."

"Now they choose to pass." Drew snapped. "Can't we have a hint?"

"He's fifteen and I'm fifteeen." Will chuckled. "None of that is going on."

"Not even kisses?" Drew sounded like she was pouting.

"Well, there have been some of those." Will confessed. "Now, ladies if you would excuse me, I have a puddle of darkness to deal with."

Piper and Drew checked on some of their notes but they did leave eventually. All the while, Nico hadn't moved from his spot on the floor.

Will was smiling as he got out of his seat and crouched down beside his boyfriend. "You just gonna lay there?"

"It's comfy down here." Nico mumbled as Will wrapped his fingers around his wrists. He pulled Nico's hands away and stared down at him.

"How are you doing?" Will murmured.

"Okay." Nico said, voice low. "That wasn't too bad."

"Right?" Will settled himself on top of Nico, settling his head on Nico's chest and resting against his neck. "You did really well."

Nico hummed and reached his fingers to play through Will's hair. It was a quiet moment.

Then the doors to the cabin opened and pounding footsteps rushed in.

"None of that going on my ass! Solace get your hands off Nico!" Percy was standing in the light with his hands on his hips.

Jason was behind him, arms crossed over his chest. "You two couldn't even make it to the bed?"

"Don't give them suggestions Jason!" Percy snapped at the son of Zeus. "Don't give them ideas!"

Jason looked startled. "I'm just saying they're on the floor. There's a perfectly good bed not three feet away."

"Hormones." Percy grit his teeth. "This isn't right. They're too young!"

Jason opened his mouth to reply but he stopped. "You feeling what I'm feeling Percy?"

"That awful soul crushing feeling of the angel of darkness about to blast us out of his cabin?"

Nico pulled on the shadows around him and did just that (albeit more gently as he set his idiot friends on the grass outside cabin 13). He then slammed the door shut and warded it with a resurrected soldier. He poked Will who had deflated over him like a balloon. "You okay?"

"What?" Will raised his head and grinned down at him. "Course I am. Pikachu and Squirtle are child's play compared to your father."

Nico laughed. "You're right. Damn Aphrodite cherub's spread the news so fast though."

"We'll just have to ask for some warning next time." Will hummed.

"Next time?" Nico blinked. There was gonna be a next time?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was watching this SolAngelo interview in YouTube and I was inspired to write something like it XD I wish I had more questions to ask them. What would you ask Nico and Will if you could? 
> 
> Nique


End file.
